To Have And To Hold 2
by Starfire-hime
Summary: When Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson decided to tie the knot, Kurt steps in as the wedding planner. But will it be more than he planned for when he invites Blaine to the wedding?


To Have and To Hold

Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Glee, its' characters, or the songs "Marry You" by Bruno Mars or "When You Look At Me" by Christian Bautista. I actually started writing this fanfic based on the preview at the end of the episode, "The Substitute," and was 3/4 done with my fic when "Furt" aired, so the beginning of my fic and the beginning of "Furt" matching up was really by miraculous happenstance. I think Ryan Murphy should just hire me on as a writer if he's going to steal my ideas, haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story, I tried to keep everyone is character as much as I could. Please read and review!

"We're getting married."

"We're getting married."

**_**"We're getting married."**_**

Those three words reverberated around Kurt Hummel's head as he laid in his bed. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get any other train of thought going in his head, but within seconds those three words would run in and shout, shooing everything else away. In the back of his mind, he had guessed that this day would come at some point, they were in love, but he was still completely blindsided when he had just this morning been ambushed by his father and Carole Hudson, his father's girlfriend and mother of his football-playing, dense, glee club teammate Finn. Kurt closed his eyes as he let the memories of this afternoon wash over him.

Out of nowhere they had come barreling at him while he was walking the hallway on his way to class. Surprised as he had been to see them, he was even more surprised when they just about scooped him up and dragged him over to Finn, who happened to have been walking right by. They had pulled the boys together and started going back and forth,

"You tell them!"

"No no no, you tell them!"

"No, you said-"

Kurt and Finn exchanged perplexed looks before Kurt cut off their banter "Okay, someone tell us! What's going on?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other and turned back to their respective sons before gushing out, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" and smothering them in hugs. As the initial shock wore off, Kurt looked over at Finn who was staring at his shoes, his blank face hiding the millions of thoughts Kurt could tell were speeding around his usually void head.

Breaking the silence, Kurt turned to the happy couple and gave them the most cheerful smile he could muster and said, "Well, we are very happy for you two, aren't we, Finn?" Kurt said, looking over at the other teen.

"Uh, y-yeah. I, ugh, got to get to class. . .okay," He stuttered, turning around and taking off before anyone could say anything to stop him. As everyone watched Finn walk away, Kurt tutted the boy inwardly before turning back to the adults, "Dad, Carole, as much as I would like to discuss this further, I'm late for English, can we talk tonight? Say, dinner at our house?"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. Okay, see you tonight," Burt said, tearing his eyes away from Finn's retreating form, "C'mon hun," he said, grabbing Carole's hand and pulling her back towards the school doors.

"See you tonight," Carole smiled at Kurt as the two of them left and Kurt walked towards his class.

Back in his room, Kurt opened his eyes to the Dior Homme gray ceiling of his room. he couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt had always liked Carole, he had been the one to set them up together in the first place, though the reason was more for his gain than for theirs. He had been crushing on Finn when the idea to get their parents to date had struck as a way to get closer to the tall glee clubber, and though it had backfired in his favor and now that his feeling for him had been non-existent since the whole Quinn-fake-baby thing, Kurt found that he had made Carole and his dad extremely happy, something that was a rare occurrence for his dad since Kurt's mom had passed. And well, that had made Kurt happier than he could ever explain. And plus he sincerely liked Carole, a lot. She was in a lot of ways just like his own mother: she was funny, laid-back, and caring. Very caring. Finn had told him that when the whole pregnant Quinn fiasco started, she was very calm and collected about it and even offered to let Quinn live with them when she was kicked out by her own self-absorbed, two-faced 'holier-than-thou,' hypocritical parents. Kurt also guessed most women who were about to become stepmothers would be mortified to find that their fiancee's son was gay, but not Carole. As far as he knew, she had never once judged him for being gay, and was sincerely okay with it. True, she wasn't Donna Murphy or Patti LuPone, but Carole Hudson was someone Kurt knew he would be happy to call 'mom' one day.

There was a knock at his door. "Kurt?" Burt called as he swung the door his son's room open.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt asked, finding his voice as he stood up.

"Carole and Finn are here, can you come to the living room so we can all eat and . . .talk?" his dad asked. Kurt could literally hear the trepidation in his father's voice about the wedding talk they were about to have.

Kurt smiled as he smoothed back his hair, "Yeah, I'm coming." he said, walking to the door and following his dad out.

The four of them sat down to the table, served themselves dinner, and proceeded to eat in an odd quiet. Kurt took a sip of his pelligrino and looked over at Finn, who was pushing his peas around like a cattle rancher going after sheep, then he looked over at his dad and Carole, who were having a quiet conversation with their eyes, coaxing each other to say, something, anything to break the silence. It seemed as Carole won out, because Burt cleared his throat to get their attention.

"S-so, this is nice, yeah? The four of us, having the first of many dinners together as a family."

Finn looked up from his pea-herding to give a quiet "Uh-huh" before diving back into his silence.

"Uh, so, you guys excited? The wedding is going to be beautiful, I can tell. Finn, your mom, she has excellent tastes." Burt commented, smiling as Carole.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Mr. Humm-err- I mean, Bur-uh-y-yeah," Finn stumbled over his words as he turned bright red.

"So, when would this joyous occasion be taking place?" Kurt asked, letting Finn recover.

"We're thinking in about a month. Well, as soon as your father popped the question, I called my church and they had an opening!" Carole announced, beaming from ear to ear.

"A month? Carole, are you sure that's enough time to plan an entire wedding?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well," she said, taking a sip of her wine, "It'll be tight and I'll be running around like a mad woman, but I don't need an entire fancy affair. I just need this man right here to say I do," she said, smiling at Burt.

"And I do. .I mean, I will" Burt said grabbing her hand and squeezing, before turning to their kids, "After my. . . heart incident, Carole and I started talking about the future, and we figured life was too short and too precious to waste, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman, so I popped the question, simple as that."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the couple. "Well, if you need help, I offer you my services in organizing this fête. I want this to be special for both of you," he volunteered, cutting into his baked chicken.

Carole smiled at Kurt, "Yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Kurt!"

"Oh, my pleasure, really. Plus it'll give me some event planning experience when I'm a Broadway darling and I throw fabulous parties at my mansion in The Hamptons," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Carole smiled, "Well, okay. How about after dinner we go over some details?"

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled back at his stepmom-to-be.

"Well, first things first, Kurt you're going to be my best man," Burt said, taking a huge bite of his mashed potatoes.

Kurt looked from Carole over to his dad, his mouth hanging in open slightly. Finn stopped his pea herding for a couple seconds before his fork started scraping along his plate again.

"I-are you sure, Dad?"

"Yes. Kurt, you are my son, my flesh and blood, there is no way on Earth I would not pick you. Finn, are you okay with this? With all of this? You seem really into your peas over there," Burt said, looking at the teen.

"Yeah, I'm just-I'm happy for you guys. And it should be Kurt, definitely. No complaints from me," Finn said, managing a weak smile for them all.

"Alright, it's settled!" Burt said, squeezing Carole's hand again and giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, "Finn, pass me a roll, would ya?"

The next few days were filled with complete chaos. When the issue of Finn and Carole moving in arose, Burt had decided that since the last time they had moved in didn't go as smoothly as it could have, the next best thing was a bigger house, with enough bedrooms so Kurt and Finn wouldn't have to share. So, when boxes weren't being packed away, Carole and Kurt were seated at the table, going over everything from flower arrangements to seating charts to the dinner menu for the reception. Carol had told Kurt that she didn't want anything fancy, but Kurt could see that every time he showed her a wedding dress from Elie Saab or a bejeweled cake topper, her eyes would grow wider and she would get more and more excited. Carole and Burt had decided that since they really didn't have any really close friends for their wedding party, they were happy to have their kids' Glee club as the honored guests, an idea that made all the Glee girls extremely excited when Kurt delivered the news the day after the engagement announcement.

"Now, all we need to take care of is reception entertainment. Now I was thinking, a little bit of light big band during cocktail hour and then how about a 20 piece brass band for dinner and dancing. I could call a couple places-" Kurt started before Carole cut him off.

"20 piece brass band? No, Kurt, I have a cousin who is a dentist who's receptionist's gardener's uncle's son knows a guy who can DJ." Carole said, "That'll be fine."

Kurt gave a short laugh, "Carole, no offense, but getting some DJ separated by 1000 degrees of separation is not the way to go with this. He might not show, or worse, play some yuppie, soppy, stale pseudo-pop while he tries to get everyone to 'raise the roof.' You might as well have to Glee club perform and have my quality collection of sparkling contemporary mp3's be the entertainment. Now, a quick phone call-"

"Oh Kurt! Do you really think you kids would be okay with performing?" Carole asked, clasping her hands together.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? I was jok-"

"Oh please, That would mean so much to me and your dad. We know how talented you kids are and it would make it even more special for us." Carole gushed.

Kurt sighed but knew that having Glee perform did sound like a good idea, as long as he could pick out their set list, of course. "I'll bring it up in Glee tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Ahh, thank you Kurt!" Carole cried, wrapping her arms around Kurt, who couldn't help but smile back at her. As she pulled away, she grabbed Kurt's hand, "I really want to thank you Kurt. I couldn't have gotten any of this done without you."

"Oh Carole, you can thank me when the pictures of the hottest wedding in Ohio show up in The New York Times." Kurt teased.

"I'm serious," she told him, "And I talked to your father and I know that Finn is bringing Rachel as his date, so we are okay with you bringing a date as well. I even calculated for extra guests."

Kurt looked at Carole, "You didn't need to do that. Besides, if I was even to ask anyone, it'd be Mercedes."

"I know. But the invite is going to remain open. Just in case," Carol smiled.

"Well, thank you," Kurt told her, "Alright, when are we picking up your dress?"

The bell rang and Kurt got up from his chair and slung his Fossil messenger bag over his shoulder. The request of having the Glee club play the Hummel reception had gone over very well in Glee club, with Rachel trying to micro-manage it the second the idea sprang from Kurt's lips. Kurt was just relieved that Mr. Shuester was letting him make the song selections, instead of insisting they play songs that he himself deemed "classic" and "timeless." Journey only had so many songs, after all. Just as he had gotten Rachel to back off about choosing their song selections based on what she thought worked for her and her talent, Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt as they walked down the hall.

"Are you ready for this wedding?" she asked as they rounded the corner.

"Nearly. I just need to call the reception hall to make sure they sign for the table and chair linens and pick up the dresses for you girls tomorrow," Kurt said as they walked up to their lockers, "Carole is going to have the wedding of her dreams. Well, of my dreams with a considerably smaller budget," Kurt mused.

Mercedes smiled, "I can't believe you organized an entire wedding almost by yourself, it's amazing. How does Finn feel about the designs?"

"That is a good question. If you can get him to say anything more than 'uh-yea-uh-um' let me know what he thinks," Kurt vented.

"Wait, isn't he happy for your dad and his mom?" Mercedes asked, confused as to what Kurt meant.

"I think he's still not okay with the idea of his mom marrying someone that isn't his dad. He's been in a mood since they sprang the news on us." Kurt stated, "But since Carole and Finn have been over a lot more, I hear him talk on his phone to Rachel and I think that's helping him. Now if I could just get her to stop trying to tear the music selection away from me."

"I think performing at the reception is going to be really fun," Mercedes mused, "Are you sure it's cool if I bring a date?"

"It should be, Carole said she budgeted for a couple extra people, in case we wanted to bring dates," Kurt said, opening his locker and trying to steal a quick glance at the picture of Blaine hanging on the door. But as sneaky as he thought he was, Mercedes still caught him.

"So, are you bringing a date?" she asked innocently.

"Me? C'mon Mercedes, who am I going to bring? Stoner Brett from English? No one here is like me," Kurt replied.

"Maybe no one here is, but Blaine doesn't go here, does he?" Mercedes said slyly.

Kurt's entire body went rigid and he could feel his body temperature start to rise and the mention of the Dalton boys' name, "I can't ask Blaine to the wedding, we're just friends," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but you _ARE_ in love with him," Mercedes told him matter-of-factly.

"In love? No, you can't prove that," Kurt said, starting to feel like he was sweating.

"Really? Because when you're around him, you act like Rachel," Mercedes pointed out.

"Mercedes, please don't ever compare me to that overly self-absorbed, selfish, annoying, no taste, whiney little princess," Kurt said pointedly, retrieving his French book for his next class.

"True, Rachel is all those things, but she's also in love with Finn. You can tell by the look on her face that she gets when she's around him, like she's found the one that she wants to be with forever. And Kurt," Mercedes said, making him turn to face her, "You get that look on your face when you are around Blaine."

Kurt held his hand on his locker, "Look Mercedes, That may be true, but I still wouldn't feel right asking him. Besides, I have absolutely no idea how he feels about me. For all I know, he sees me as nothing but his little gay brother."

"Then there's no better way to find out than to ask him to the wedding. C'mon Kurt, worst case scenario, he doesn't feel that way about you, you two eat cake and he goes home. But you won't know anything unless you ask him to come. So, just ask him," Mercedes said, as the bell signaling class starting ringing as walked away towards her class.

As Kurt watched her walk away, he moved his eyes from the school hall to the picture of Blaine hanging innocently in the door, the word courage taped up, almost mockingly, right underneath him. 'Right, Courage' he thought as he closed his locker and headed to class, he was going to need a lot of that if he really was to ask Blaine to the wedding.

Two weeks later when Kurt returned home from school, he opened to door to his room, dropped his messenger bag on the floor, walked over to his bed and collapsed. After all the planning and ordering and organizing, the wedding was just two days away and he was exhausted. At least there were little to no problems and it was shaping up to be one of the nicest weddings he thought could be possible on the budget he was given. He made a mental checklist of all the last minute things that were needed before the wedding: picking up the tuxes, calling the bakery that was making the cake to specify a delivery time, calling the florists to make sure the centerpieces were going to be finished in time. . .So much work, and yet Kurt wouldn't have it any other way. It was work like this that made him feel happy, made him feel accomplished. Yes, this type of work would be the perfect side job between his starring Broadway roles and numerous Tony awards. Just then his phone beeped, alerting him to a new text message. Kurt rolled over and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was from Blaine.

_**Blaine**_

__Hey you! How are your wedding plans going?__

Blaine. Kurt sighed and pulled his phone to his chest. Blaine. God, he couldn't believe Mercedes had caught on to his secret, but he guessed that's why they were best friends. And as much as Kurt wanted to not let it be true, she was right. He was in love with the handsome, dark-haired Dalton warbler. Not that it was entirely a bad thing, it was just. . .the last time Kurt had let himself fall in love with someone, it was with Finn, and well, that whole fiasco crashed and burned just like Jessica Simpson's acting career. True, Finn did happen to be straight and Blaine was gay like him, but Kurt had really and sincerely wanted to be just friends with Blaine. He was the only other gay teen Kurt knew, and for himself having been alone and dealing with problems that none of his straight friends could ever hope to comprehend, Kurt had been extremely happy that he had finally found someone else that understood what he was going through. But to complicate and mess that all up with feelings? Not a good idea. But Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine was everything he was looking for: Kind, courageous, handsome, funny, compassionate, and just a little bit flamboyant. Who was Kurt kidding? There was no way he couldn't fall in love with Blaine. Now the only question was, could Blaine ever fall in love with him?

Kurt clicked on the message and typed back,

_**Kurt**_

__Fabulous. Just a few more small details until it's the most celebrated wedding in the history of Ohio :)__

Kurt smiled as the phone beeped back

_**Blaine**_

__Haha, great! Listen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to bail on our__

__plans for tomorrow. I'm tutoring Trent in Calculus so he can stay in the Warblers. Sorry :(__

Kurt's smile faded. Tomorrow was the only night he was going to be able to hang out with Blaine until after the wedding. He sighed and typed his reply back,

_**Kurt **_

__I understand. Tutor away, teacher.__

Kurt put his phone down next to him. He would be lying immensely if he said this didn't bother him. Just as he was about to resign himself to printing name cards for the reception, his phone beeped again with another message from Blaine.

_**Blaine**_

__Thanks Kurt. Is there any way I can make it up to you?__

Kurt stared at the message as Mercedes' advice to invite him to the wedding came into his head, and before he knew what his fingers were doing, he typed back

_**Kurt**_

__Come to the wedding on Saturday__

As he hit send, his brain realized what happened and he typed as fast as he could,

__Not like a date or anything. But New Directions is going to be performing at the__

__reception and I know Rachel is going to make me want to choke her within the__

__first five minutes and Mercedes is bringing a date so she'll be busy and I just__

__want to have someone there to talk with during the slow dances.__

Kurt hit send and waited for an answer. Even though he DID want Blaine to come as a date, he still couldn't risk their friendship, it was still too new to start asking for dates and things of that nature. Kurt continued to stare at his phone for what seemed like an eternity before Blaine's message made his phone beep.

_**Blaine**_

_ _Sure! As long as while we're sitting we can make fun of all the fashion__

__faux pas and have a crack at the bouquet ;)__

A huge grin appeared on Kurt's face. 'And yet another reason to love him' Kurt thought. Just then someone knocked on his door.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Finn's voice called from the other side.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt called, sending Blaine a '__You know it ;)' __and putting his phone down.

Finn opened the door and walked in wearing a tuxedo and carrying a clear plastic clamshell box holding an orange calla lily boutonnière in in.

"Um, can you help me put this little flower on my jacket? I can't get it to stay," Finn said, handing the clamshell to Kurt.

"Finn, you do know the wedding is not until Saturday. Why are you in your tux now?" Kurt asked.

"I know, but I told Rachel that the little guy wedding flowers came in and she wants me to take a picture of my outfit to make sure the wedding colors don't clash with her dress," Finn said, "Or something like that."

Kurt gave a slight eye roll before grabbing the clamshell, standing up and putting the boutonnière to Finn's lapel.

As he fiddled with the needle, Finn turned to him and said, "Thank You."

"I'm just pinning a flower to you. No need to thank me," Kurt commented.

"No, well for that, and for planning this wedding. It really means a lot to my mom," Finn said.

"Well, Carole means a lot to me," Kurt told him, pinning the flowers in place.

"And your dad means a lot to me," Finn replied, turning to face Kurt.

"Really? Than you have a very odd way of showing it, Finn Hudson. If that's the case, do you think you could show a little more enthusiasm and not look like you'd rather saw your foot off than have your mom marry my dad?" Kurt muttered, crossing his arms and staring at Finn.

Finn stared at the floor, his eyes refusing to meet Kurt's. Kurt sighed audibly, "Fine Finn, your flower is on, go send pictures to your annoying girlfriend," he said, moving across the room and towards the door to let him out.

"I'm not angry that this is happening," Finn said, staying planted where he was, "It's just. . . remember when our parents first started dating and how I was not into the idea because I thought my mom dating someone else was like, pretending my father never existed?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "You protested the selling of that ugly, smelly, outdated armchair."

"Yeah, well, then I was okay with it because I finally figured out that your dad was cool and my mom was happy and that mad me feel happy," Finn said.

"So what happened this time?" Kurt scoffed, "Did you find one of your dad's old toothbrushes?"

"No, it's just, I don't know, I guess in the back of my mind, the idea of them marrying was always there, but only as an idea, not like something that would happen this quick. I always figured if it did happen, we'd have graduated high school and gone to college and have lives of our own," Finn continued.

"Well, I am sorry that my father had a heart attack and made them realize that life is not that long and not something to be taken for granted. Should I jump into my time machine and stop him from having that attack? Or should I go into the future and plan the wedding there? Ten years enough time for you, Finn?" Kurt spat acidly.

Finn was taken aback, "No, Kurt, I'm-I'm not trying to be a jerk. I know that life is short and you gotta do what you gotta do, it's just, it happened so suddenly I just needed time to process, and I have. I'm good with it now," he said, "Really."

Kurt stared at the taller boy, letting his words sink in, "Well. . . .good," he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"And I'll be happy and proud to call you my brother from now on," Finn said genuinely.

"Hmmph, really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, as long as your cool with it. . ." Finn told him.

Kurt took a breath, "Of course I'm 'cool' with it," he said.

"Alright, cool," Finn smiled as he headed toward the door, before stopping and turning to Kurt, "For the record, you're still not in love with me, are you? Because that would make all this even more weirder."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "While your doofus-like charm and strong jawline are somewhat attractive, the answer is no, sorry."

Finn, cracked a smile, "Alright, cool. See you then, bro." he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye," Kurt said before closing the door and shaking his head while a small grin found its way to his mouth.

"Flowers needed by the altar archway, go!"

"Champagne needs to go in ice buckets, STAT!"

"Someone find me the videographer, now!"

Kurt was running around like a madman, shouting into his headset mic as he walked towards the front of the church vestibule. He almost still couldn't believe it, the day had come; It was Burt and Carole's wedding day. All of Kurt's planning and preparations were going to commence in less than two hours. Kurt looked at the clipboard in his hand and looked over his checklists again; The priest was here, the photographer was ready, the bride and groom were present, all the glee clubbers were present and accounted for and changing into their dresses and tuxes, the cake had been dropped off and was in the cooler at the reception site, and the food was being prepared at that moment. Just as Kurt was taking a long breath, Mr. Shuester walked in with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Kurt! Look at all this! This is fantastic!" Ms. Pillsbury exclaimed, clasping her hands together in awe of all the orange and reds and marigolds that the church was draped in.

"I'm really amazed, Kurt, this all looks fantastic," Mr Shue said, looking around as well.

"What, this? Please, I was on a very limited budget. Just wait until I design the wedding of someone who as much money as JK Rowling," Kurt sniffed nonchalantly.

"Well, until then, This is beautiful," Mr. Shue smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt told him.

"So, what side should we sit on?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Uh, either is fine, it's not separated. Oh, and here are your programs," Kurt said, handing them the booklets.

"Thanks Kurt," Mr. Shue said, patting his shoulder before being pulled away by Ms. Pillsbury.

Kurt smiled at the teachers as they took their seats near the front of the altar, both looking over their programs and smiling with delight at the flowers and the draperies. They were so cute together, Kurt was at a loss as to why they liked to play the cat-and-mouse game with their relationship. Maybe this wedding was going to be the thing that that showed them just how in love their truly were with each other. Kurt sighed and took a look at his watch and continued on his harried way to make sure everything was running smoothly.

An hour and twenty minutes later, everything was finally coming to commencement; Burt, the priest and the boys were all ready to go, the food was all prepared, the videographer and the photographer were all set and starting to record and get pictures, and most of the guests had arrived, except one. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt checked his phone for the millionth time to see if he had somehow missed a call or text since the two minutes he had checked his phone earlier, but still nothing. He put his phone away and walked over to the boys and his dad, who was peeping into the vestibule, a look of excitement, fear, and wonder in his eyes.

"Doing okay, dad?" Kurt asked.

"Amazing, I-Kurt, you really outdid yourself. I can't believe all this," Burt remarked, motioning to the vestibule.

"Well, you're my dad, and I just wanted you to have the best wedding. You deserve it," Kurt said.

"Your mother would be so proud," Burt sniffed, tears forming in his eyes, "And I know Carole is too."

"Dad, please no crying, your eyes will get puffy for the pictures," Kurt said, fighting off his own emotions that he could feel were surfacing, "Now, I'm going to go check on Carole and the girls. Finn, come with me," Kurt said.

Finn shook hands with Artie and Mike and walked over to Kurt. When Kurt was picked as best man, Carole had decided that she wanted Finn to be the one to give her away.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked the tall teen.

"Absolutely," Finn answered, then looked back at Burt. "I'll make sure she gets to the altar."

"Thanks Finn," Burt grinned, "My boys," he said, grabbing both their shoulders, "I'll see you out there."

Kurt and Finn smiled and then headed to the bridal suite. They opened the door just as Carole had put on her veil. Finn's jaw dropped as he saw his mother in her beautiful white gown.

"Finn!" Carole called and ran over to him, smothering him in a hug, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Mom, you look absolutely gorgeous," Finn said, and giving her a tight hug back.

"Kurt! I cannot thank you enough, everything is so beautiful!" Carole cried, smothering Kurt in a hug as well as Finn went to stand with Rachel.

Kurt hugged her back, "No need to thank me, really, It's my way of welcoming you and Finn into the family," he said.

Kurt broke the embrace and looked at his watch, "Alright ladies, it's time. I'm going to send the men down," he said and spoke into his mic. The girls gushed, did a final makeup, hair, and dress check and gathered their bouquets. Finn linked arms with his mother and led the way out into the hall.

Chamber music filled his ears as Kurt walked down the hall and took a peek into the vestibule. Burt and the priest were at the altar, and the guests were all seated. He checked again and still no Blaine. Kurt could feel his heart sink, but tried to not let it dampen he mood. He looked at the music conductor, nodded and went to where everyone was gathered and stood next to Mercedes.

"Still no Blaine?" She asked.

"Still no Blaine," He confirmed.

Mercedes gave him a weak smile and rubbed his arm, "Alright, we ready?"

"Oh yes. Carole? it's showtime!"

The doors to the vestibule swung open as the music for Bruno Mars' "Marry You" flooded the church. The glee clubbers then proceeded to dance and sing down the aisle, much to the surprise and delight of the guests and especially Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury. The look on Burt's face was priceless, a mix of awe and laughter and he began swaying along to the music. Finn grabbed Rachel and swung her around before letting her down to join the rest of the bridesmaids and so he could finish walking his mother down the aisle. Kurt and Mercedes 'vouged' their way into place with the rest of the wedding party on either side of the altar and Finn delivered his mother to Burt. *This is it* Kurt thought as the music died down and the priest opened his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her toda-" He started before being cut off as a late guest opened the church doors. There, in a pale lavender button down, charcoal gray pin-striped vest and pants, shiny black shoes, and a white skinny silk tie was Blaine. He gave Kurt an embarrassed smile and walked silently to a seat near the front.

As Blaine tried to walk inconspicuously down the aisle, the priest started again, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. . . . " But Kurt didn't hear the rest of it. He glanced at Mercedes who gave him a smile and a wink as if to say 'see I told you he would come!' and then back to Blaine who had taken a seat behind Mr. Shuester. Kurt tried his hardest to concentrate on what the preacher was saying but there was no way the big, goofy grin was coming off his face.

Finally the end of the ceremony had come, just as Burt and Carole exchanged wedding rings, the priest pronounced them man and wife and they kissed. The entire church erupted in applause and cheers and the wedding party, including the priest, waltzed out to the rest of "Marry You."

As the newly wedded couple was whisked away to take pictures, Kurt started getting things prepped for the reception that was to take place in the hall across the way from the church. The hors d'oeuvres were ready, the bar was stocked and the cake was being put on display. Guests started filing in and the champagne started flowing. Kurt made sure all the final preparations were taken care of, walked over to the DJ booth where is laptop was hooked up to some speakers and pressed play on his wedding mix. The sounds of classic swing and big band filled the air and delighted the guests. Kurt looked around the room and saw the wedding party situated around various tables and then his eyes found him.

Blaine was sitting at the table closest to the elevated wedding couple table talking animatedly with Mercedes and her date, Anthony, and before he knew it, a grin started forming on Kurt's lips. He couldn't believe Blaine was actually there, after all the worrying that he wouldn't show Kurt had done earlier. Just the fact that he had driven all the way from Westerville just to attend the wedding of two people he had never met, that he was there for him, made Kurt happy. Just as he was about to walk over to the boy he loved and his best friend, someone buzzed into his ear that Burt and Carole had returned from their photo session. Kurt ran up to meet them, led them to the doors and threw them open.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Burt and Carole Hummel!" He raved.

Everyone stood up and started cheering and clapping as Burt and Carole walked into the room all smiles. They made their way through the room and to the stage. As they did, Burt grabbed a mic and made a speech.

"Everyone, Carole and I just want to thank you all for being here with us to celebrate this new chapter in our lives. Knowing that you all support our union means the world to us, and we are proud to call you all friends and loved ones. And to our sons, Kurt and Finn, it's official, we're a family now and we couldn't be any prouder or happier to say that. Now, let's eat and have some drinks!" He said as a new onslaught of cheers started and he led Carole around the room to mingle.

Kurt took a breath, took off his mic headpiece and walked over to Mercedes, Anthony, and Blaine, "That man is the only one that I know who can make the nicest speech in the world and end it with 'now let's eat and have some drinks,' " Kurt said as he sat between them.

"Kurt, I cannot believe this! It's absolutely beautiful in here!" Blaine said, looking around at the decor.

"Thanks, you know, it's just something I whipped together," Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Talented and modest," Blaine quipped to Mercedes.

"Blaine, I have to tell you, I am loving this ensemble," Mercedes told him gesturing to the clothes he was wearing, "You look fly."

"Aww, thanks Mercedes, it's just, you know, something I whipped together," he teased.

Kurt smiled and did his best to steal glances at Blaine while the four of them continued their small talk. Mercedes was right, Blaine's outfit was amazing; he looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ or Esquire. And his hair was perfect as always, his short curls were softly gelled back and parted to the side. Kurt would have given anything to run his fingers though it, but suppressed the feeling. He still had no idea how Blaine felt about him, so there was no reason to get his hopes up anytime soon.

Dinner was served and as the four of them continued to talk, Kurt looked across the table and his eyes found Blaine's. He felt the Dalton boys' hazel-green stare as he held on to Kurt's own baby blues for longer than what was deemed 'friendly.' Kurt's heart started to beat faster as he realized that Blaine's gaze had turned lingering and longing and a small smile had crept up onto his lips.

*No, he can't-My eyes are playing a trick on me There's no way-* Kurt told himself as he felt his body temperature rise beneath his tuxedo's collar.

"Kurt? I think the kitchen staff needs you," Mercedes said, breaking Kurt out of his reverie and pointing to the waiter who was motioning him over. As Mercedes spoke, Blaine realized how long he had been looking at Kurt and dropped his gaze to the floor, his face turning a few shades red as he stared down his dinner plate.

"Huh? Oh, I-uh-I'll be right back," Kurt said checking back into reality, tripping over his words as he stood up. He fixed his tie and headed to the kitchen as fast as he could.

Kurt knew his feet must have been moving but he couldn't feel the steps he was taking. Blaine had been staring at him, and not the 'oh, you your outfit looks nice, I wonder what label you are wearing' staring, but a legitimate ' oh, your outfit looks nice, but it would look nicer in a pile on the floor' staring. No one had ever stared at him like that before. Part of him was beyond thrilled, frolicking in a field of daisies and rainbows, and the other half of him was scared that he had misinterpreted the stare. Maybe he was staring at someone behind him? Maybe it was just a friendly stare and he was just blowing it out of proportion? Kurt didn't know and now his head was too full of what if's and couldn't be's and maybe's that he didn't even hear his father calling him until he was right in front of him.

"Kurt buddy, you all right?" Burt asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just peachy, dad," he said, looking up at his father.

"Listen kiddo, I know I've already said, but I cannot thank you enough for all of this. I am so proud that I get to call you my son," Burt said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me," Kurt said, topping his father's hands with his, "And I love Carole, I'm really glad for you two and I'm so happy I get to call her mom now."

Burt smiled at his son and squeezed his shoulders, "I cannot wait for the day when you find your true love, you'll be just as happy as we are," he said.

"Thanks, but even if that day comes, we may not get to experience all this," Kurt said gesturing around, "Well, at least not the actual wedding part."

Burt gave a small sigh, "Kurt, a wedding doesn't equal love. You don't need a marriage certificate to tell someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you to be able to get married and all, but more than that, I just want to see you with someone who's going to make you happy for the rest of your life, that's all," he said.

Kurt looked up at his dad with a smile on his face, "You are the best father anyone could have."

Burt couldn't help but grin at that, "I'm going to go back to Carole now. Have fun, son," he said and gave Kurt's shoulder a final squeeze.

"Okay, dad," Kurt said, "Thanks."

As Burt walked over to Carole, who was talking to some wedding guests, Kurt continued on to the kitchen. When he was finished with his task, he looked for his table again, and found that Mercedes and Anthony had moved to the dance floor and were busy getting down while Blaine was still sitting at the table. Kurt took a deep breath and walked over.

"You know, Mercedes is awesome, Kurt. I can see why she's your best friend," Blaine noted as Kurt slid into his seat.

"Yeah, she's absolutely incredible. I love her personality and she's an amazing singer," Kurt beamed.

It was quiet for a minute when Kurt heard Blaine suck in a breath, "She also gives extremely great advice," he said as he stood from his seat.

"Huh? . . .Wait, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned and stood in front of him.

"Kurt, would you like to dance with me?" Blaine asked extending his hand to Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine's extended hand, "Here? Are you sure?"

Blaine looked around, "Well, it's a wedding reception, everyone else is dancing, and Britney Spears is playing, so, yes, I'm sure," he grinned.

Kurt looked at Blaine in awe, before a little smirk graced his lips and Blaine's took his hand as he led him to the dance floor. The two of them had just started grooving to Britney when the song changed to a slow ballad. Kurt immediately stopped dancing and was about to walk back to the table when he felt Blaine grab his hand and pull Kurt back towards himself.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Because this is a slow song, and I-I, I mean we, mean-that-" But the rest of his answer was silenced by Blaine's actions. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him as his timid fingers grazed the top of Kurt's lithe hips before settling into a strong, capable grip. Kurt froze in place, currents running through his body like a live wire *oh my god, is this happening, this can't be happening, this is happening. . . .* his mind raced and he felt Blaine move in a little closer.

"Kurt? Are you okay with this?" Blaine asked when he noticed that the other boy was not responding.

"I-no-I mean-Yes, I'm okay with this," Kurt squeaked. Nervously, he reached his arms out and locked them around Blaine's neck.

As the music gave way to lyrics, Blaine swayed Kurt in time with the beat as Kurt became more loose and moved even closer to him.

__No one ever saw me like you do__

__All the things that I could add up too__

__I never knew just what a smile was worth__

__But your eyes say everything without a single word__

Kurt breath came out in a low shudder. Here he was, pressed up against the boy he loved and it didn't feel awkward or wrong. He loved the way his body fit to Blaine's, molding like it was made to fit right in Blaine's embrace. It felt right. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, and no one was protesting, yelling, or trying to tell them to stop. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice had a husky overtone that Kurt had never heard before but loved immediately.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt said, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

"You're an amazing guy, really, and I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. . . " Blaine began.

Kurt felt his heart sink to his chest. What? No, oh no, this sounded like those speeches given to lovelorn women from the guys who were leaving them. A lump formed in his throat as Blaine's words continued.

"But I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I hope you can understand that," Blaine said, putting his index finger under Kurt's chin and lifting it so they were seeing eye to eye.

Kurt felt as though freezing cold water had been dumped into his lungs. He stopped dancing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Right after the most romantic moment of his entire life, the rug gets pulled out from under him. Why was fate so cruel? Didn't it care that he had a heart and feelings? "And-and this is because. . . .?" Kurt said, finally finding his voice, yet refusing to look in Blaine's eyes.

"Because . . ." Blaine said, moving Kurt's face so he had no choice but to look into his eyes, "Kurt Hummel, I am in love with you and I want to be more than 'just friends' with you."

Time stopped. The room and everyone else disappeared. All that was left was Kurt, and Blaine, and his confession.

"You're w-what?" Kurt questioned, his head spinning. Words like that had never been spoken to him before.

A small smile crept up Blaine's mouth and continued to his eyes, "I'm in love with you, Kurt. You're amazing, funny, handsome. You're a stronger person than I am, that's for sure. But, who am I kidding, I fell in love you the moment I saw you on those Dalton stairs."

A thousand emotions were running through Kurt at super-sonic speed. He felt as though his brain had just done an hour-long ride on the tilt-a-whirl and his stomach was full to the brim with butterflies. He kept expecting his alarm clock to go off, waking him from this fabulous dream and ushering him to get ready for another day of school. This had to be a dream; Nothing like this ever happened in real life. The boy of your dreams and keeper of your heart never really dance slow songs with you and tell you that they love you in reality, especially not when fate had decided to make you a boy too. But then again, fate was a tricky mistress and who was Kurt to tempt her when things were in his favor?

"And now your silence is making me really uneasy," Blaine chuckled wearily.

Kurt took a steadying breath, threw caution to the wind, and smiled, "No need to be uneasy. Because, I love you too, since the moment I stopped you on those Dalton stairs. You're charming, funny, handsome, kind. And you took me under your wing when I thought I had nowhere in the world to go. You made me realize that what I am shouldn't matter to the idiots that think it does. You made me see that who I am is. . .incredible. So rest assured, Blaine Anderson, I love you too."

The grin that overtook Blaine's face was enormous. He let out a relieved laugh as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's, "Good. . .because you really had me scared there for a minute."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh with him. All those pent-up emotions of anxiety and fear just flooded out out him and was replaced with one singular emotion: Joy, pure unadulterated joy as for the first time in his life, the cosmos had aligned just right and given him just what he wanted at the exact time in his life that he needed it the most.

Blaine pulled Kurt as tight as he could to him and they continued to sway to the music as one as Blaine sang the chorus of the song, soft and light, right into Kurt's ear,

__'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me__

__It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece__

__You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be__

__I never know what you see__

__But there's somethin' in the way you look at me__

Kurt smiled gave a soft chuckle, "This is all so right. I keep thinking this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any second."

"Well, if it is, are we dreaming the same thing?" Blaine questioned.

"God, I hope so," Kurt breathed.

"Then, let's not ever wake up," Blaine whispered lovingly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips softly brush his forehead, move down the bridge of his nose and hover over his cheek.

"Kurt, I really want to kiss you right now, is that okay?" Blaine asked, his breath hot against Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded slow and before he had another thought, he felt Blaine close the gap between them. He started slow and light, a subtle sweetness that Kurt was almost positive he could taste. Kurt returned the sweet pressure and felt every curve of Blaine's strong lips and noted how well they fit together. Propelled by Kurt's eager response, Blaine's kisses became stronger and more passionate and Kurt supplied the same longing pressure back until he shuddered hungrily against Blaine's assault on his mouth. Then he heard them, the cat calls, the applause; It seemed Blaine heard it too, because he whispered against Kurt's lips, "I'm not imagining the applause, right?"

"If you are, then I am too," Kurt said breathily.

"Oh man. . .busted" Blaine chuckled. He kissed Kurt one more time before breaking the bond their lips had made. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around to find the entire room cheering him and Blaine on. Kurt felt the fire race to his cheeks and looked at Blaine, who had turned a lovely shade of scarlet.

Mercedes was on Kurt before he could think, squeezing him hard.

"See, I told you asking him to dance was a great idea!" Mercedes told Blaine as she loosened her grip on Kurt.

"Wait, what? You knew about-" Kurt asked, looking at his best friend.

"I told you, she gives extremely great advice," Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Mercedes one last hug as his emotions started to get the best of him. He looked back into the crowd and found the other Glee clubbers all clapping and cat calling at him and he couldn't help but laugh in utter happiness. His eyes found Burt's face and it was nothing but approval and love. Kurt couldn't believe the tricky way fate worked, but was beyond happy at how it all had turned out.

"Now, not to steal your man away, Blaine, but, we do have a song to perform," Mercedes told a grinning Blaine.

"Just make sure you bring him right back to me," Blaine told her before turning to Kurt, "Make it a short song," he winked.

"All try my best," Kurt told him, before Mercedes led him to the stage with the rest of the Glee Club. Everyone came and gave Kurt a hug, even Rachel, who said she was extremely happy for him.

As they checked their mics and headed for the stage Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm, "C'mon say it. . ."

"You were right," Kurt told her before a goofy grin broke out on his face, "You were soooo right."

New Directions took their places and as the music cued up and they began to sing, Kurt's baby-blue eyes found those hazel-green ones that he loved so much and didn't let go.


End file.
